


SCP-012

by Akabara_13



Series: Lan Ying [3]
Category: SCP Foundation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: Lan Ying is on the run though the area he called home as Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi chase after him. They come across something that more than Lan Ying fixates on and threated to take done the place for.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Lan Ying [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	SCP-012

Lan Ying was at it again running down the halls of the area, he had slipped past the guard who had improperly opened the doors to his confinement. It was common knowledge to always close the outer door before opening the inner door to his confinement, but it seems this newbie didn’t quite make sure it latched. Normally he would dart towards the outside, but this time he had taken off deeper into the compound. 

Some of the guards made attempts to catch him, but he only slipped through their grasp. Someone raised a dart gun with tranquilizer, only to have Jiang Cheng grab his arm, “Idiot! Don’t use that on him unless you have to! Besides, it’s most likely just a game.”

“He’s right,” said Lan WangJi coming up behind them. “Where did Lan Ying go?”

Jiang Cheng shrugged, “Deeper in. If we follow the chaos, we are sure to come to him.” Jiang Cheng started to walk, but turned back to the armed guard, “Have someone turn off that alarm. It’s giving me a headache, and it’s no surprise _ who  _ is out.”

Lan WangJi nodded in agreement, “Also easier to hear him”. The underground of the area was a maze, even the best trained could get lost down there, and on occasion they would have to send a search party to find them. Most people only knew the section of the maze they were responsible for, so one wrong turn could turn disastrous. Only higher people like Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi who had basically grown up in this area knew all the levels like the back of their hand.

After a good few minutes of following yells and screams, they caught up to Lan Ying, who was teasing a group of recon personnel. When he saw Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi, he waved, calling out “Lan Zhan! Jiang Cheng!”

Jiang Cheng sighed, rubbing the heel of his hand over his face, “Yep, just a game.”

“Hm,” Lan WangJi started to walk towards Lan Ying, who used his shadows to push away the people he was toying with. He giggled as he took off again, with his favorite people on his tail. He easily had them by simple speed alone, but after turning the corner, he stopped, Jiang Chen nearly ran into him.

“What the hell? Why did you stop like that?” he shouted as the SCP stared blankly at a door.

“Lan Ying?” asked Lan WangJi, touching the SCP’s shoulder.

Lan Ying looked over lackadaisically, “Lan Zhan?” After a moment he looked back at the door etched with a 12. “What is behind the door.”

“As if we can tell…!”

“A musical score.”

Lan Ying placed a hand on the door, “Open the door.”

“Lan Ying.”

“Lan Zhan,” Lan Ying turned a dangerous gaze to them. 

“Lan Ying.”

“Lan WangJi!” shadows creeped around them. Jiang Cheng found himself taking a step back. He never even heard Lan Ying use anything but a given name with anyone. “Open the door! I’ll open the door myself.”

Lan Zhan eyed him, standing his ground with the SCP before him. Lan Ying going on a rampage here in the area could be troublesome, especially if there was damage in other contaminants. “Why do you want SCP-012 containment opened?”

“Because it is an unanswered score! A score should not be unanswered! They cannot rest until they are! Open the door!”

“Who cannot rest?”

“The musician!” the SCP’s eyes were turning a bloody red.

“Hm,” Lan Wagji walked over to the SCP placing his hand over Lan Ying’s. “Do you know what is in that room?”

“Of course!”

“What will you do, Lan Ying?”

“I will play the music, though two people would be preferable. Two people should play it.”

Jiang Cheng startled, “Do you know how many have died or mutilated themselves over that piece of music?!”

“That’s because human’s meddle in things they don’t understand. The piece doesn’t need to be finished, it needs to be heard and answered," Lan Ying said looking at the young man, who tried not to back down under the blazing glare of the SCP.

“Lan Ying, what will happen if it is ‘answered’?” asked Lan WangJi

“They can rest.”

“Hmm… SCP-4391,” said a man coming up behind them, stroking his goatee, “Will it become inactive?”

“Maybe, Old Man Lan,” he said, crossing his arms brushing off Lan WangJi. “It depends on if their feelings are sated and their soul can rest.”

“And how do you know this?” asked Lan QiRen.

“Because that is what an unanswered score is. If they are content with being heard, it may disapear, or it may not.”

“Hm,” said Lan QiRen. “You will play the piece? You said two should play, who are you going to endanger for your games this time, SCP-4391?”

“If you were worried about endangering people, you shouldn’t meddle in things you don’t understand, Old Man. You can spout the good of the world all you want, but you made it a family business. This isn’t a game, Old Man. Just because you can’t understand the beings you keep, doesn’t mean they don’t feel. Also, your Lan Zhan is very capable,” Lan Ying wrapped his arms around Lan WangJi’s waist from behind, resting his head on Lan WangJi’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and nor would Jiang Cheng,” he said looking at Jiang Cheng. He pulled away, “So open the door.”

Lan QiRen was red in the face by this time, “How dare you act as if you know anything about the choices I’ve made!”

“Then don’t judge mine,” the SCP said, turning back to Lan WangJi. “Play music with me, Lan Zhan.”

“Hm.”

“Lan WangJi, you’re going to go along with this thing’s games?”

Lan WangJi nodded, “Uncle, if we underestimate him, he will break down the door and do what he wants. If he knows how to contain this SCP, isn’t our job to help him do it?”

Jiang Cheng rubbed the back of his head, “This is a terrible idea… but you do have a point. If we can do something to help the SCP, and help humans at large, then we should do it. I’ll go find the head of this area, doors are expensive, please don’t break it down.” Jiang Cheng waved nonchalantly, giving into his fate.

“Lan Ying, come with me. If we are to play, we will need an instrument to play,” Lan WangJi said and Lan Ying followed, leaving Lan QiRen standing there.

* * *

Lan WangJi walked out of the containment area with Lan Ying on his tail. “Lan Zhan, where are we going?”

“You’ll see, Lan Ying,” he said, walking up to a locking door and putting in a code. The door clicked open. He led him down rows and rows of rooms, till they stopped in front of one, using a key, he unlocked it. The inside of the room was simple: one bed, dresser, and a desk, neatly organized, and a small table with a guqin sitting on it. 

“Is this where you live, Lan Zhan?”

“Hm,” he walked over to the desk which had a lovely wooden dizi on a stand on it. He picked it up gingerly, then brought it over to Lan Ying. “You will need an instrument.”

“Oh, yea, I guess,” Lan Ying took the dizi from him. It was stained dark, with beautiful carvings of rabbits, a tassel with a jade pendant. He rubbed his figures down it.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of instrument you would play, but I thought this dizi would suit you.”

Lan Ying was entranced with the dizi. He placed it to his lips and played a few notes, “Yes, this is very well made, with love, they’ll do well.”

Lan WangJi could feel his ears going red, “Hm.” He then went to get his guqin from the table, before leading him back to SCP-012’s containment. When they got there Jiang Cheng was leaning against the wall waiting with an unassuming young lady. 

Jiang Cheng pushed off the wall, “Ok, well I guess you can open the containment.” The lady looked concerned about doing so, but followed nonetheless, opening the outer door then inner, revealing a metal box suspended in the room. It was about 8 ft above them, as the woman that let them in then closed the door behind them. 

Lan Ying’s shadows snaked around and opened the steel box that held the musical score, then brought it to himself. He looked at the fragile paper that had been written over and crossed out, “What a mess. Your voice has been muffled. No wonder you are angry.” 

Lan WangJi looked at the marked up paper, inks and bloods of different ages. Jiang Cheng even braved a look over Lan Ying’s shoulder in the dim lights. “Whole sections are missing…”

“That’s how it should be, so someone can answer.”

“Lan Ying, you said that before. What are we going to do? How will we answer?” Lan Zhan said.

Lan Ying smiled like the Cheshire Cat, “With music. Music is a Language all its own. Lan Zhan needs only to play exactly as they wrote it. You will be their voice, and I will be their answer.”

Lan Zhan took the score from the SCP’s hand, “Do you not need to see the score as well?”

“No, I will know,” said Lan Ying. 

Jiang Chang looked at the score and nearly jumped, “There's only one line of music now?!”

“They want to be heard, Jiang Cheng. No need for the clutter of others. Human’s always think that music must fit their definition of pretty, but that’s not what this is.”

Lan Zhan began to set up his things to play the music. Lan Ying watched him, his smile still spread wide watching him. After a short while setting up, and studying the music for a moment then looked up. He then played, phrase by phrase, but it wasn't musical in the way people normally thought of. It came to the first silence and Lan WangJi paused his playing, but Lan Ying readied his flute. His notes seemed to dance on the air, yet it wasn’t “musical”. 

The music bounced between the two musicians, mostly taking turns, Lan Ying always looked thoughtful as he replied. Once or twice Lan WangJi’s notes were cut off by Lan Yings harsh notes. Jiang Cheng was unsure but it seemed to be like a conversation. Jiang Cheng let his arms fall to his side, was this SCP conversing with another?

The last note that Lan WangJi played hung in the air as a mist rose from the score and wrapped around Lan Ying, who seemed unconcerned. The mist warped and reformed into a young woman in a long white dress and a headdress. Her voice echoed across the small room. Lan Ying’s voice answered her’s in a lovely tenor, and seemed to appease the spirit. She reached out to Lan Ying, touching his cheek. Lan WangJi could not help, but feel jealousy.

Then she vanished, she was there and then gone. A magenta flame caught on the score burning it to nothingness. The flames didn’t hurt the stand it was on. “What was that?”

Lan Ying looked at Jiang Cheng, “She was heard. Her story is known, she can disappear now.”

“Lan Ying.”

“Lan Zhan,” he smiled, bounding over to him, and draping himself over him, “You play so perfectly! You did a good job. Thank you!”

“Is she like you?”

Lan Ying pulled away, “Yes and no. We came from the same place, but she was no longer the same. Also I wouldn’t bind my soul to a score.” He touched the stand where the music had been, “There is no one to answer it. Lan Zhan, are we going back to the containment now?”

“Hm.”

“What did she tell you?”

Lan Ying touched his finger to his chin, “Will you bring me spicy food?”

Jiang Cheng sighed, “Yea, yea, I get my sister to make you pork rib soup or something.”

“She told me that she loved someone. She was banished from her world, and when she got here she didn’t know how to speak to others. Where she’s from, we speak in tones. We use our voices and instruments. She loved a man that took the time to help her, but he was betrayed and killed. That song told the story, I’m sure that's why everyone who tried to ‘finish’ it was killed,” he said nonchalantly.

“Banished?” 

Lan Ying stretched his arms over his head, “Well yea, it’s a common punishment…”

“It’s nice to see you alive, WangJi, WanYin, and you too, Lan Ying.”

“Lan Zhan look-alike!”

“Hello, brother. I need to take him back to his containment.” They walked down the halls and into the still open containment doors. Just before he closed it, “Were you banished too, Lan Ying?”

Lan Ying smiled, “That’s a tale for another day.”

“Hm,” Lan Zhan closed the door, that for a change wasn’t broken for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> SCP is protected by CC-BY-SA 3.0.
> 
> All content belongs to their respective owners/ authors. I only own my plot, ideas, and original characters.


End file.
